Strain
by DaystoDawn
Summary: Random passerbys might think Zexion to be nothing more that an intelligent, asexual man. Those who’ve seen him with Demyx know better. What happens when said blonde tries out a new class, and needs a ride home?


**This is my first time, so be gentle XD**

**This occured to me during dance class while doing pilates myself. Plot developement was helped along by Nikki, who rocks copeus amounts of socks. Pardon me for any mistakes, and feel free to inform me of them. Also, sorry for the total shortness. I have no attention span. Also also, if you take a gander at my profile, you just might find a link to a scene from this that I drew shameless pimp-age**

**In soviet Russia, Kingdom Hearts own Squeenix.**

* * *

A young college student sat in his room. He stared at his cell phone, the screen blinking the message "conversation ended". He sighed and flipped it close. He pushed several books off his lap and got up. As he stretched, he heard a familiar laugh from the next room. Axel, his roommate was on the phone, and by the tone of his voice, he was talking to Roxas, the high school student he "tutored"

In reality, Zexion was pretty sure Axel was trying to rape the kid. He had met him a few times, and he did _not_ look old enough to be a senior. The boy looked far too short and, well, _boy-ish_. Honestly, he was a little afraid his best friend was becoming a pedophile.

He walked out of his room into the small living room he and Axel shared. The flame-haired student was lounging on the couch, shirtless, with a cell phone practically attached to his ear. The coffee table was covered in empty soda cans, and the ash tray filled with cigarette butts, and another cancer stick adorning his hand. Axel looked up at Zexion and mouthed "Roxas!" enthusiastically, and pointed to the phone. He shook his head and smiled inwardly. His roommate was so ridiculous, spending every waking (and the frequent un-waking) moment on that boy. The blunette had once told him that he was probably going to waste his life away on him, and Axel just laugh.

He'd said "Nothing EVER concerning my Roxie is or could ever be a waste."

Zexion grabbed his keys from the counter, checked to make sure he had his wallet. Turning to Axel, he began to tell him where he was going, and found himself being ignored in favor of a phone.

"Axel, listen to me" Zexion said to him. When there was no response, he walked over and took his phone right in mid-sentence. Axel sat there shocked as Zexion informed Roxas that he would be called back, and then hung up.

When Axel had calmed down and stopped trying to kill him, Zexion gave him back his phone and informed him where he was going. He attempted to say something about laundry, but gave up mid-sentence, seeing that Axel had glued his cell back to his ear.

As he walked out the door, Zexion tried on last time to speak to his shirtless friend.

"And clean the living room!"

This was met with a one fingered salute, unseen by which it was intended for, as he had exited already.

As Zexion walked towards his car, he tried to remember the direction Demyx had given him. He hoped the instructions were right, as Demyx never had been good at giving them. He really should have gotten a Google map or something.

You see, Demyx had just called him requesting a ride home from his Pilates class. The reason he needed a ride was because this own car, the 'beautiful' turquoise VW convertible was in the shop. _Again._ And so, of course, he'd been asking Axel and Zexion to take him everywhere.

However, even though he always put up a bit of a fight, Zexion didn't really mind. Annoying as Demyx could be, Zexion was never really bothered by it. As a matter of fact, he might even go as far to say he _enjoyed_ it. It was odd, because Zexion, so quiet and bookish, and Demyx, so loud and bubbly, were more expected to hate each other.

He chuckled quietly, remembering they're introduction. Axel was watching them apprehensively, and his jaw had physically dropped when he'd found out that they'd become good friends. They worked quite well together. Demyx loved to talk, and Zexion like to listen. Overtime, Demyx got Zexion to come out of his shell a little, and Zexion had gotten Demyx to think more about his actions.

Zexion flipped on his turn signal and blew some hair out of his eyes.

He guessed that some where along the way, that's when it happened.

That's when he's fallen in love.

It's not like he meant to. He didn't wake up one day and say 'I'm going to start thinking about my friend in a naughty and entirely un-friend-like manner that will inevitably ruin our friendship due to him like finding out in an what will likely be embarrassing, accidental sexual encounter from me that will probably happen one day! It'll be great!'

Zexion was not that kind of masochist, not then anyway. These days, he forced him self to be with said object of (unreachable) desire nearly everyday. As a result, he'd also taken to wearing longer tops.

Demyx knew Zexion was gay of course. At the time of there introduction, he'd been going out with Axel (it didn't last long). Demyx himself was bisexual. He'd say, whenever asked of his sexual preference 'Boys, girls, it's all good, as long as they're hot!' Zexion could see how he would be friends with Axel.

And naturally, Axel was well aware of what he liked to refer to as 'Zexy's wittle cwush!' Nearly every time Demyx came over to hang out, or vice versa, Zexion would find himself assaulted with eyebrow wiggling and innuendos. On occasion, Axel was even known to lock the two in Zexion's room, much to his chagrin. It never helped that the quiet man was prone to turning red as a tomato during these events.

Thankfully, most things went over Demyx's head, being the naive boy he is. He was even convinced Zexion had a circulation problem resulting in him spontaneously turning red.

Not that Demyx was dumb. As a matter of fact, he could be quite intelligent. But he was very…gullible. For the majority of the time, it was up to Zexion to inform Demyx of when people had been lying to him, or just joking. His mulleted-friend never ceased to amuse him (or make him want to molest him) when he pouted, which he did often after being deceived.

Axel was normally the biggest culprit of the joking, mostly harmless. In all the time Zexion had known him, Demyx was never really deceived on purpose. Everyone either like the boy, or were so vastly annoyed by him that they couldn't stand to be around him long enough to deceive him.

He parked in the nearby lot. Axel was forever trying to get him to confess his "undying luuuuuurrrrve" for his friend. He didn't see why he shouldn't. As far as Axel thought, Demyx "totally wanted to nail him" He wanted to tell him, really he did, but he was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same. What if it just got too awkward between them, and Demyx decided not to hang out with him? Zexion didn't think he could stand being cut off from him like that.

Because, really, Demyx was and addiction. A human-shaped drug, throwing him in highs and lows, even though it always hurt, he was coming back for more, again and again, and he had no hope for rehab.

Zexion walked into the obnoxiously bright dance studio. A girl sat on (not at, _on_) the front desk. When he asked her about the class, she informed him that they would be finished soon and that he could go to the room and wait. She pointed him in the right direction, and he headed down the hall.

Some sort of top 40's rap song floated by his ears, and he cringed. He never did understand why the masses enjoyed the genre. A voice louder than the noise, and frighteningly peppy, said "Just one more position, okay?"

He walked into the room to find it was mostly comprised of middle-aged, over-tanned, bottle blonde women. He notice that the director at the front was dressed the same as the girl at the front, some sort of peach colored- sweatpants-tank top-scarf ensemble. He assumed it was some sort of ridiculous regulation uniform. After a quick scan of the room, he located his friend, and realized just what position the cliental were actually_ in_.

Demyx was lying on his back with his legs slightly spread. He was slowly raising his hips up and down, with his face towards the door, so Zexion could see that it had gone slightly red from the effort.

The scholar just stood there shocked. He stared at his obsession in disbelief, and barely heard the oddly cheerful director say, "Pulse time now people! You can do it!"

The speed increase and Zexion felt himself stop breathing. Demyx spotted him and a grin stretched itself across the blondes face.

"Hiya Zex!" Demyx said while waving from his upside down position

"Be done in a minuet, kay?"

Zexion felt his face begin to heat up and managed to nod his head numbly. He began breathing again, his breaths steadily accelerating into hyperventilation. He really hadn't known what kind of stretches palates included, but he never imagined they could be so….provocative.

Zexion felt dizzy. He certainly never though he'd be so… turned on!

Sure, he had seen plenty worse things before, like Demyx in his boxers (and nothing else), and there was even that on memorable time when he walked in on his friend in the shower (said memory was very…treasured to Zexion) But this…this was different.

All those other times, Demyx had been oblivious or embarrassed. But this time…

Even though his eyes were wide and shining, portraying innocence, there was something else too. Something else hid behind those wide, azure eyes. It reminded Zexion of the time they'd all gotten tanked, and Demyx dared Axel to ask Roxas if he was gay (something Axel had been agonizing over for quite some time) He'd had a dangerous glint in his eyes that night. He recalled wondering if that was how he really acted, but come morning, Demyx was as silly as ever, with no recollection of the previous night.

Oh god, those eyes. They were solely on him, not anyone else in the room, and those _movements!_ Oh the things he wanted to do… Keeping himself from jumping Demyx was an everyday struggle, and this, this was insanity. The more Demyx strained, the more Zexion had to strain the keep himself together. With those seductive movements, he didn't think he could last much longer.

He wished he could just barge through the throngs of women, to that blonde incubus. He wanted to force those straining hips down with his own, and pin those arms above his head. From there on, Demyx would be helpless, his very own toy. He would take those lips, most assuredly open in surprise, to his own, in numerous fevered kisses. And Demyx…Demyx would respond willingly, _desperately. _His lover's whimpers would caress his ears, and he would free his hands, only to find them reach around his own neck, and pull him closer. Soon, their lips would disengage, and Zexion's would wander, down his lover's neck and chest. Nails would dig into his own neck, and Demyx would press his well- practiced hips into his own, and Zexion's name would be cried out. Then Demyx would…touch….his face?

Zexion's blurred vision came back into view to find said boy touching his cheek, and a pair of fretful aquatic eyes. Demyx's face was close, but Zexion did not feel his own heat up. This, he quickly discovered to his horror, was because it was already as hot as it would go. Not good.

"Zex, are you feeling okay?" Demyx said, concern etched in his voice.

"I…I'm f-fine." Zexion said. What if he found out? Though never the most observant, Demyx still wasn't _that_ much of an idiot. He could only be thankful he'd decided to where an exceptionally long sweatshirt today.

"Are you sure? You're really spacey, more than ever. It took me five tries to get your attention." Zexion cringed inwardly at his lack of attention.

"And you look so flushed! Do you have a fever?!" And before he could be stopped, Demyx leaned over and pressed Zexion forehead to his own.

Zexion thought he would die.

He stood there for a few seconds, eyes wide in shock, oblivious to surrounding titters and whispers about "young love". All he could seem to focus on was the face pressed against his own. The closed eyelids, from which behind, he knew, rested a pair of spectacular azure eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and his tongue poked out slightly of his beautiful, peach colored mouth. Zexion had to hold in the groan he knew was trying to escape.

When Demyx finally pulled away, he looked puzzle. Zexion let out the breath he'd been holding shakily. He could feel his heart slowing, if only slightly.

"You are a bit warm, but nothing to worry about, I think." Demyx stated.

Zexion nodded slowly.

It's probably just my circulation problem again…." Zexion mumbled, and thanked whatever god was out there that Demyx had never gotten any farther in the medical field than lifeguard training.

Demyx snapped his fingers and exclaimed "Of course! How silly of me to forget!" He turned and bent over to pick up his bag. Zexion tried (in vain) to not stare at his ass. Demyx straightened up and slung his belongings over his shoulder.

"Ready when you are Zex!"

Zexion dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment and walked towards the exit, with Demyx quickly at hi side. The love-struck man had to try with all his might to not reach out and grasp the blonde's swinging hand in his own.

"Hey Zexion?" Demyx asked

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could go to Jamba Juice? I'm seriously parched"

Zexion stopped mid-step

"Pleeeeaaaaase Zex?" Demyx said, and grabbed onto his arm and looked up at him with wide puppy eyes.

An image of Demyx sucking hard on a straw flitted through Zexion's mind. He let out a small groan and pulled his long sweater down even farther.

With all this strain, Demyx would be the death of him.

* * *

**Holee jesus, I love these line-y thingies.**

**YOUSHOULDALLREVIEWCUZYOURAWSOMESLIKETHAT**

**cough**

**On a side note, some thing I've been including everywhere:**

**Chain of Memories:Remix is comeing out IN ENGLISH FOR THE PS2 on DEC. 2!!**

**Luffles and hopes for reviews**

**Becca**


End file.
